All About Me or Not
by Dramatic Insanity
Summary: A take on the whole Warlordian situation (before, during, after) from a unique point of view. The story is Rated M for occasional swearing and (non-explicit) suggestive adult themes. Also includes loss of bladder control. Contains a moment of Shego/Drakken and hints of Ron/Kim.


**The Day Before the Warlordian Attack**

* * *

><p>The young man stood silently. His gorgeously unnatural violet eyes stared back at him, which belonged to his strikingly handsome face. He posed exaggeratedly in front of the mirror. He produced a comb, seemingly out of nowhere, and ran it through his silky hair.<p>

"Damn, I look sexy," he said aloud, flashing a grin to himself afterward.

He stopped and looked around in a sudden mad panic, as if afraid of being caught doing something he shouldn't be doing. There was no one around, well, at least not in his room. He took on a thoughtful pose. Meanwhile, he actually thought. Those who thought they knew him would say it was a rare occurrence. This was far from the truth, so very far. Truthfully it wasn't _that_ far, but his brothers needed to give him more credit.

"Who am I?" He questioned his reflection. Unfortunately his reflection wasn't like those TV shows he's seen where they talk back like some kind of inner voice. If it did talk back, he would be deeply concerned about his mental health. He pondered his own question. There were easy answers of course. The facts he knew about himself, and the opinions other people had of him.

They called him a self absorbed narcissist.

To them he was the boy who stayed home and played video games instead of going to his parents funeral. He was the boy who didn't lend a single finger to help his older brother with the chores, duties, or the rambunctious twins. He was the delinquent who drank underage at parties and spray painted walls in the city. He was the delusional adolescent who believe he was the best thing to ever happen to women, and he seemed pretty sure they avoided him and scoffed at him because they knew they weren't worthy.

To Mego, he was the boy who convinced himself his parents were on an extended vacation. He was the boy who knew his older brother simply pushed him out of the way if he tried to help or suggest anything. He seemed like a delinquent because he kept an eye on his younger nerdy sister who was trying to be cool, but she instead found her alcohol being taken from her by her brother. He also popped up at any other excursions of bad decision making to claim he was the bad one, and she was trying to stop him.

As for the self-obsession, well, that's just who he was. Perhaps he went overboard with his self-esteem because no one else really cared about him, so he had to take matters into his own hands.

Most of all, besides his reflection, his sister was his whole world.

It's why he sought to bring attention to himself and seem horribly insensitive whenever Hego or the Wego duo ever brought her up. He knew if he talked about her, or thought about her too much, he'd fall apart. He couldn't let them ever know how much he missed her.

He walked over to his computer desk. He stared for a moment at the picture of his parents. They both had thick, jet black hair with a silky appearance, and they had deep brown eyes. Mego and his siblings had the same hair and eyes before gaining their powers but never mind that irrelevant detail.

The man's eyes were stern, while the woman's were soft and gentle They were opposites, yet somehow they were perfect for each other. The man had a roundish face with a strong chin, along with a round nose. He was stocky in a muscular way and somewhat tall. The woman was quite different. Her features were sharp, her body amazingly thin, and she was fairly short, though not ridiculously so. Mego was an interesting mix of them, with his mother's stature and his father's facial features, although his chin was less prominent.

He breathed out heavily, shoving away the grief that tugged at his tear ducts irritatingly. His eyes darted over a few other pictures, mainly family photos. One was of them all together, a feat that almost defied the laws of physics, along with various photographs of the siblings posing with each other instead of all together. He tentatively picked up the one on the far side, a picture of him posing with his sister.

She was decked out in braces and glasses, her fingers formed in a peace sign, his fingers in that signature Vulcan salute. They grinned with youthful abandon, their heads leaning to the side and their shoulders smashed together. A tear slipped down his eye. He missed her so much. The deep emotional ache throbbed inside of him. He yelped, then jumped and fumbled the picture, nearly dropping it, when a loud knock thundered from the door of his room.

"What do you fucking want?" He screamed loudly and rudely.

There was silence a moment before the commanding voice of his brother filled his ears.

"Watch your language, or your tongue will be having dinner with his good friend Mr. Bar of Soap!"

Mego could only roll his eyes at his brother's ridiculous behavior. Hego still treated him like a damn child, and he was forever sick of it, although he should have grown used to it by now. His sister's sarcastic comments and hilarious come-backs made his life worth living.

After she left to join the dark side, he just didn't know anymore. He still doesn't know. It's a good thing the sight of blood makes him faint, and he has a horrible fear of ropes after the incident on that horse ranch when he was nine years old.

"Anyway, it's dinner time, we're having spaghetti!" Hego shouted excitedly, making his younger brother jump again.

Mego groaned.

"You know I hate spaghetti!"

Those slimy noodles, bathed in that sauce that made him think of blood. He shuddered in disgust.

"Well, that's just a bunch of boloney! Everyone loves spaghetti!"

Tugging at his jumpsuit, the violet tinted superhero sighed in exasperation. For a man in his 30s, who was the self-appointed leader of a superhero fighting force, he was the most naive individual Mego had ever known. Although, that energetic Stoppable fellow that followed that rather attractive Kim Possible around was a pretty close second. Then again, he was more clueless and happy-go-lucky than naive.

The muscular idiot that was his brother might have had good intentions, but he couldn't see the world for what it was. He didn't believe their parents had actually been killed in a car crash trying to escape from evil doers who were after them. He didn't realize their sister hated Team Go and the role she played as the brains of the operation as well as the mediator between her 'obnoxious' brothers. He didn't understand that she was never going to be a member of their team again as long as she lived. He didn't know that she enjoyed stealing, partying and generally being evil.

It grated on Mego's nerves. Despite this, he couldn't help but sometimes be jealous that he couldn't live in a blissfully ignorant, exaggeratedly idealistic and righteous little world. He wished that he wasn't so knowledgeable of the works of the things around him. There were ways he could be ignorant. He was aware of the shortcuts. He just wasn't desperate enough to take them, yet.

In the midst of his musings, he had managed to trudge unhappily into the dining room and plop himself down in his seat. As always he fed his spaghetti to the extra Wego clones situated conspiratorially under the table while Hego wasn't looking in his direction.

"See it isn't so bad!"

"Yes, I actually ate it, and I didn't do anything sneaky at all," Mego deadpanned, looking his older brother straight in the eye.

It flew straight over his head, of course.

"It sure was delicious and filling wasn't it?"

He wondered what Shego would've had to say to that. She was quite the witty genius.

* * *

><p><strong>During the Invasion<strong>

* * *

><p>Mego was pressed tightly up against a wall in the alleyway. He felt incredibly idiotic now, running off with his brothers to Middleton instead of staying home. More than anything, he had wanted to track down Shego and make sure she was alright, under some kind of pretense.<p>

He gaped in horror at the mechanical... insects? Rampaging through the town. What use were his powers to become smaller in this situation? He really hated his power sometimes. It wasn't always useful. He felt as if he got the short end of the comet, so to speak. He wasn't sure if that phrase made sense, but he didn't care. He cared about living. The women would miss his divine handsomeness too much. He couldn't do that to them so soon!

A giant robotic-like leg slammed down into the asphalt near him. He was almost startled and frightened enough to wet himself, which he hadn't done since he was a little nine year old kid. He decided to run like hell.

He was looking for somewhere safe when he nearly had a heart attack at the sight he beheld just then. It was his sister. She took out the legs of one of the invaders, apparently freeing some mysterious man. His protective instincts kicked in. Who was that guy, and why was she saving him? She was evil! She didn't do good deeds. Right?

Mego wanted to rush over, but he realized he would probably get in her way. Naturally she should feel privileged to ever be in his company, but his panicking mind threw that aside. Instead, he quietly followed her. To the Space Center! Why is she going to Space Center with two men? He found this situation incredibly bizarre. He just didn't know what to make of it.

Just when he was about to go inside to investigate, a rocket shot up into space. He had no doubt she was probably piloting it for some unknown reason, whether those two men, one who he now realized was that Stoppable fellow, wanted her to or not.

* * *

><p><strong>After the Invasion<strong>

* * *

><p>It was over. From what he heard, via being forced to watch the news by Hego, some very unexpected acts of heroism had taken place. The world had been saved by that Dr. Drakken, whom Mego was extremely suspicious of, for Shego always had a thing for older guys. Also, Ron Stoppable had taken out those freaky aliens by going completely berserk on their asses with crazy Kung Fu power.<p>

Not surprisingly, Kim Possible had managed to play some part in it, yet it was surprisingly small, compared to the deeds she performed practically every day. He felt disappointed in that fact for some reason, even though he barely knew her. He pondered the possibility of a celebrity crush.

Most shockingly, Shego had been by the side of the mutant flower-wielding mad scientist himself. He could only gape at this news, as he was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue. Witnessing their awkward and weird flower hug thing was too much for him.

He concluded that she had to be in love. She absolutely had to. It made his head spin. Ever since getting her heart broken by a two-timing no good older guy when she was only the tender age of fourteen, she had disowned love from her heart, and denounced its existence. Then, there was the likelihood that she didn't even realize it. He wasn't sure what to do with all this information.

So he followed her.

Unfortunately he became distracted along the way when he caught sight of Kim Possible and her sidekick who was also her boyfriend, much to his unnecessary and frankly creepy jealous feelings. They were making out on a bench. He could've gouged his eyes out, if he wasn't so squeamish. Luckily they stopped to talk a little, although it seemed to contain a lot of flirting. Watching them, he really wished he had a girlfriend or something to share his life with that way.

Then again, they could be high maintenance, and he had to focus on maintaining himself! He looked down at the cement and scoffed at his thoughts. Forget that scene. He planned to stay away from romantic relationships.

They started attacking each others faces again, and they were becoming a bit hands-on as well. He wrinkled his nose. It occurred to him that he should walk away instead of observing their PDA like some kind of a pervert. In any case, he was certain he glimpsed tongue and threw up a little in his mouth. He raced off to find his sister. He despairingly hoped she wasn't doing the same thing or worse.

He burst through the doors of the place where Shego had gone. He looked around frantically. He realized it was filled with villains. Some of them glared for a moment before continuing their conversations. Others continued to stare at him in bewilderment. He ignored them.

Suddenly, his bladder wanted to answer the call of nature. He obeyed it.

Upon entering the bathroom, he was glad his suit was specially layered in the unlikely event that he broke the streak he's had since that horrible incident when he was nine years old. The reason was because the sight before him finally broke it.

The blue-skinned man with around 15 years on her had her pulled close. His hands were oh so dangerously high as he eagerly explored her mouth. She made noises of appreciation here and there, and he responded accordingly with his own. Her hands played with his spiky black hair.

Her younger brother took them in for a moment. They looked happy. After several seconds flitted by, his protective brotherly instincts kicked in with a vengeance. He pried them apart and pushed the man away.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" He yelled. Rather, he attempted to yell. When he reached the word "sister" his raised voice turned into a yelp as a vine wrapped around his wrist and threw him into a bathroom stall door. He fell flat onto the floor with a thud and groaned in pain.

He managed to drag himself to his feet with the help of the frame. He turned his violet colored gaze on the evil mad scientist, whose gleaming medal still rested on his chest. Mego glared murderously into Dr. Drakken's eyes even though he knew he was incapable of killing anyone. Damn it all.

To Mego's surprised, the man who was making out with his sister became very nervous.

"I-uh-you see-I was sh-showing my-uh-affection and-wait-y-your s-sister?"

"Yes, my sister!" Mego snapped angrily, glancing at Shego, and she stepped to the Doc's side and rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mego predictably glared at her hand placement. After an all-too-long awkward silence, she spoke to her apparent lover. Mego felt sick to the stomach at that term.

"This is Mego, he's a couple of years younger than me. You don't remember him?"

"Eh, I never really got a good look at them," Dr. Drakken responded with a shrug.

"Oh, right," she said simply.

"So uh-" Mego started, pausing when they stared at him. He blurted his next words before he could think twice.

"Are you two sleeping together?" _Shit Cakes._ _It was not supposed to come out like that. I'm dead. I'm so dead._

Drakken flushed red at the comment and gaped stupidly at this purple guy, who he had just found out is Shego's younger brother. Shego herself stared in shock, at a complete loss for words. Meanwhile, Mego was mentally slapping himself for asking such a ridiculous question. Why in the world would he even want to know? He mentally gagged at the horrifying imagery. Was he blue everywhere or just around his face? No, no! He was not going there! He began mentally punching himself in the face. For fuck's sake, he had meant to ask if they were dating!

"W-what?" Drakken asked finally. He just wanted to break the incredibly awkward silence that surely broke the record for being the longest most awkward silence in the history of ever. He wasn't sure if he was expecting an answer.

"Mego," Shego said with surprising gentleness, "that is absolutely none of your business. However, no, we are not."

He actually sighed with relief and spoke tentatively, "I had actually meant to ask if you were going out. I didn't mean to ask such a-uh-private question."

She gave him a pitying kind of smile, "Just thank your lucky stars I'm too damn happy to pummel you into purple goo!"

Her brother laughed nervously. Mego noticed his sister's special friend was looking everywhere but the two go siblings. Drakken's face was flushed again. This was definitely one of those most uncomfortable moments of his life. He suddenly recalls several embarrassing moments in his life. Those horrible memories only served to make him blush harder.

Drakken coughed loudly. Once he had the attention of Shego and Mego, he spoke.

"Perhaps you should-" He was cut off abruptly by Shego.

"Sorry Dr. D, if you don't mind, I'd like to have a few words with my brother," She informed him. He gave her a forlorn look.

"But-oh alright," He replied.

However, she grabbed his arm, slid her hand up to his head and played with his ear. From the corner of her eye she noticed Mego looking away politely. She almost laughed out loud at the awkwardness of the two men. She leaned in toward said ear of her recently acquired significant other.

"We can catch up later," She whispered seductively.

He gave her a goofy and very obviously lovestruck grin and stumbled off. She had the strange urge to giggle, but she held it in. She stared after him for a moment, thinking about how their evening could be spent. She smiled to herself before turning to her brother.

"How exactly did you end up here? It's kind of a villain convention out there," she remarked.

"Perhaps I have decided to be evil?" He said in a joking tone. She scoffed.

"You might be selfish, rude, and full of yourself, but you're a complete wimp," She informed him truthfully.

They laughed together.

It felt foreign but at the same time it felt familiar.

She bit her lip, hesitating. Then, she said, "I'm really sorry you had to see that."

He drummed his fingers against the stall frame.

"I am too. I'm surprised I didn't faint but-"

"I'm guessing you don't have to go to the bathroom now?" She interrupted. He looked down in embarrassment.

A memory struck her of a nine year old boy, being hugged by her eleven year old self. _She was rubbing the crying boy's back in between his shoulder blades._

_"It's alright," she told her frightened little brother sweetly. "The scary pony isn't going to stomp your brains out."_

_"My pants are wet!" He whined loudly, still sobbing. "These are new pull-ups too!"  
><em>

_He was a little behind his age group. She had laughed lightly.  
><em>

_Their mother appeared, and she relieved her daughter of him. Mrs. Gordon hoisted her child up over her shoulder. How she managed to do that with a belly heavy with twins was a complete mystery. She then proceeded to rub his back soothingly.  
><em>

_"The attendants here are just careless," came the gruff voice of Mr. Gordon.  
><em>

_"No more rope, no more rope!" Moaned the little boy sorrowfully.  
><em>

_"Buck up son," said the boy's father. His sister dragged her feet as she trotted guiltily beside her parents.  
><em>

_"And you, young lady, quit moping. Accidents happen," he told her roughly. She looked up at them, tears in her eyes.  
><em>

_"It wasn't your fault honey," her mother added gently.  
><em>

"I miss them so much sometimes," Shego mused out loud without realizing it.

She wiped a stray tear from her eye. She couldn't believe that she had let her guard slip so much. She looked to see her brother staring at her sympathetically. At least, that's what she thought she saw. The expression was gone in a flash.

"You mean our parents don't you?" He asked.

She nodded vaguely. She noticed tears were brimming in his eyes. It wasn't anything new because he could be quite the cry-baby. He stepped out of the stall and walked toward her carefully. He opened his arms and stepped closer.

"Does someone need a brother hug?" He said in an overly affection tone. It was a familiar phrase she had heard from him many times in the past. She happily accepts the hug offer and thinks that maybe everything will be alright somehow.

* * *

><p>AN I wrote this a while ago, but I'm just publishing it now. Credit to the last name "Gordon" goes to Caseysfancy on Deviantart and Fanfiction. Everything else... based on the episode of Kim Possible "Graduation" as well as the series as a whole. Most of Mego's personality, traits, quirks, opinions, mannerisms etc are things that I made up based on the character in Kim Possible. Sorry for the weird, sappy ending... which is literally just the last sentence because I had left it at the sentence before that, and I don't remember where I was going with it.

Although most of the story is third person limited (Mego's POV), I switch to third person omniscient in the last part. I'm not sure if this is something that should be done...

I hope there isn't too many mistakes... I read through it carefully O_O


End file.
